


Who Says They Can't Have One?

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else but the president could serve as the Admiral's personal masseuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says They Can't Have One?

“Well, it certainly can’t happen again, Laura,” Bill said with a stern look at her over his glasses. He put the report on Colonial One’s malfunctioning FTL drive down on the couch in the space between them. “I’ll have the chief haul her onto the deck tomorrow and figure out what’s going wrong. We certainly can’t lose our president because of a faulty engine coil.”

Laura smiled up at him from her report and tucked her bare feet more firmly underneath her. 

“I’m sure the Admiral wouldn’t make up excuses to keep the president hostage on his ship,” she said with a sly smile. She slipped her glasses off the bridge of her nose and discarded her file on top of his with a yawn.

“I don’t know,” he said playfully, “I can think of a few things to do with a captive president.” 

She giggled and he lurched forward to grasp her waist in demonstration. Her laughter died when he winced and let out a low hiss. His hand redirected to spot on his lower back that had been giving him problems since a particularly rough sparring match with Lee.

“Bill,” Laura admonished, “you absolutely must go see Cottle about your back. It’s not going to get better on its own.” 

He glared and waved his hand dismissively. 

“The Major doesn’t have a pill for getting old,” he said. He gave his sore muscles another ineffective rub as Laura gracefully lifted herself off the couch and moved to stand behind him. She grasped his shoulders in her hands and squeezed gently before bringing her lips to his ear.

“No, but I have a surprise that might help.” She nipped his earlobe and stood to her full height. “Go get undressed. I want you in your rack, on your stomach.”

He looked up at her with an accusative stare. 

“Trying to get the Admiral naked, Madame President?”

“Always,” she confirmed. She nudged his shoulder in the direction of his sleeping quarters and turned to retrieve the surprise from her bag on his desk. 

When she approached the rack she found Bill had complied with her order. He lay propped up on his side in only his boxers. Laura licked her lips appreciatively at the sight of his broad, bare chest, his olive skin accentuated by the faded white of his military issue underwear. 

She held up the small bottle of massage oil triumphantly and his eyes widened in surprise.   
“Where in the worlds did you get that, Laura?” He fixed her with a mock glare. “You know the office of the president has strictly forbidden the black market.”

Laura laughed and approached the bed. She put the bottle down on the side table, unzipped her skirt, and let the material fall to the floor.

“What the president doesn’t know about how us lowly masseurs procure our wares surely won’t hurt her, sir.”

She smiled meekly and his eyes widened as he caught on to the game.

The massage oil was in fact a gift from a certain quorum member whose affection for the president often bordered on inappropriate. She, however, had no plans to pique Bill’s jealously or tell the delegate exactly whom had benefited from his present. Or, most of all, ask where he’d gotten it in the first place. 

She stepped out of her skirt and motioned for Bill to roll over on his stomach. She grabbed the bottle of oil and straddled him easily, careful to keep her weight balanced on her knees. 

“I heated the oil up for you,” she said in a soft voice. “Lavender to relax the muscles and the mind. Just relax and enjoy, sir.”

Bill groaned appreciatively when the warm liquid hit his skin and Laura began to rub at the knots in his shoulders. She chuckled as his moans grew louder the lower she went and she could feel her body beginning to respond to the unitentionally erotic sounds. 

“Oh, frak, right there,” he practically whimpered when her fingers found the troublesome spot and pressed hard. She found a good rhythm and started swiveling her hips as she rubbed. Even though she wasn’t touching him she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs from the combined sounds and motion. 

When she pressed especially hard on the affected muscle Bill’s hips thrust upward to hit her clit and she emitted a low moan. It evidently affected the man underneath her because he did it again and let out a groan of his own. 

After a few more more suggestive thrusts Bill went still and craned his neck to look back at his masseuse. 

“Uh, ma’am, this position is starting to get a bit uncomfortable,” he said sheepishly. 

Laura’s nodded seriously in understanding but she couldn’t contain a short laugh at the pained look on his face. She pushed herself up and off of him so she could roll him onto his back. His growing erection was already peeking out of the slit in his boxers and he looked down at it guiltily.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, sir. Happens all the time.” She gestured for him to lift his hips and she tugged his boxers down his legs. “And you did order the full package, correct?”

She ran a few fingers through his dark curls and he groaned, letting his eyes slip shut even as he nodded emphatically. 

Laura smiled and took his length in her hands, working him slowly, up and down, changing the pressure in response to his groans. Once he was fully hard she teased him with her fingernails, running a line down the prominent vein from base to tip. 

When Bill’s breathing became ragged she returned one hand to the pumping motion and fondled his balls with the other. He made that low growling noise that always signaled he was close and her suspicion was confirmed by droplets of cum starting to pool at his tip. 

Laura looked up and saw that his eyes were clenched firmly shut. She leaned down to flick her tongue at the liquid and was rewarded by the look in his eyes as they flew open and his whole body went rigid. She winked at him suggestively, fully enjoying playing the part of a naughty masseuse giving her favorite client something special. 

She took him in her mouth and started to work, making sure to hold onto his hips so she could control the rhythm. It wasn’t long before his hands were in her hair, pushing her back urgently. 

“I’m gonna come,” he panted frantically. She released him long enough to look up and give him an encouraging grin. 

“That’s alright,” she purred comfortingly. “Just relax and let go, sir.”

That sent him over the edge and Laura barely had time to recapture him with her lips before he roared his release and sent his hot bursts shooting down her throat. 

She sucked him until his body stilled and then released his flagging erection with a pop. She licked her lips and winked at him again. 

“Wouldn’t want a mess for the next client, now would we?”

He shook his head and gave her a loving smile. His eyelids were already drooping and Laura felt a sense of pride at seeing her overworked lover boneless and sated due to her ministrations. 

Carefully, she climbed over him and out of the rack. She pulled the covers up over his chest and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

As she was about to turn away Bill caught her wrist and looked up at her drowsily. 

“What about you, Laura?” 

She smiled and knelt down again to kiss him lightly on the lips. 

“That was for you, dear. Just rest.” She patted his head and walked to the other side of the room to dim the lights. “In the morning you’re going to see Cottle about that back. Tomorrow night we’re both going to get our happy ending.”


End file.
